Trust
by OwlIs
Summary: First in the Underestimated Series. If there was anything that exchange told her, it was that Felicity Smoak was in love with her son. And Moira was happy that she had done her research so well on the IT girl. Because now she knew exactly how to get her way.


**This series discusses the most loved Arrow character- Felicity- and the people who underestimate her the most, the first one being Moira Queen.**

* * *

><p>When the blonde friend of Oliver and Walter's left the hospital room, Moira was certain that she would never think of her again. Of course she expected to see Felicity at an event or two, she never suspected that she could be something more. So when word got to her that an "executive assistant" position had mysteriously opened, and that it had been filled by one blonde IT expert, Moira began to worry.<p>

The worry started as nothing more than the usual- a smart, pretty, awkward girl who Oliver happened to call on from time to time. She wasn't his type, Moira knew, but it had been five years since the island, and he was hardly the same boy who had left.

But that didn't mean that the blonde- this Felicity Smoak- was any different than any of the other women who had entered his life.

So after pulling a few strings and favors behind bars, Moira was more than surprised to learn that the blonde was exactly what she seemed. An IT department whiz. Top of her class, MIT graduate, she received glowing reviews from her superiors about her work ethic and ability. The only crime she seemed guilty of was poor social skills. Though in the world of blue bloods and politics, it could be considered a fairly serious crime at most. But still, Ms. Smoak had proved to not be a threat. For now. With the stress of trial and deciding to run as mayor, the threat of Felicity was quickly forgotten.

It wasn't until she met the young woman afterwards that Moira finally understood that perhaps Felicity was more than what she seemed.

"Mrs. Queen!"

Moira looked up and was shocked to see the woman she had investigated leaping towards her. Hair pulled back and a smile on her face, she seemed far too eager to meet someone she hardly knew.

"Welcome back to the company!"

Moira's expression changed little as she said a cool, "Thank you." She was still a bit troubled to see that the blonde had managed to keep her position for such a long time. Normally Oliver went through them faster than a weekend.

But even after the obvious do-not-want-to-be-bothered attitude, the woman continued, walking backwards at an impressive rate. "You look fabulous. Really! Better than ever! Did you do something to your hair?"

Clearly the reports on poor social skills had been more polite than she had expected. Felicity had absolutely no idea that Moira wanted nothing more than to attend the meeting with her son. She was about to reenter the social world after admitting to aiding a plot to ruin the Glades. She had no time or patience for the various girlfriends Oliver brought around.

"Yes. I shampooed it without eight women and a guard watching." She said sarcastically. She expected the woman to back down, but instead she smiled _again. _Laughing even. Of all things.

But after a few seconds she stopped and eyes flickering at Moira and Oliver for approval and expression turning nervous. "Is it okay to laugh? Cause I was ordered not to say anything about you being in prison just to avoid any awkward...exchanges."

Moira had already turned away before she had finished the sentence.

She heard Oliver whisper, "Like that one" and a small sigh of disappointment from Felicity before she saw the board of directors meeting. Moira stored the account into the back of her brain for later. If there was anything that exchange told her, it was that Felicity Smoak was in love with her son. There was no other reason for her, a perfect stranger, to greet Moira in such a friendly and hopeful manner. She was clearly trying to do everything to impress Oliver.

For a change, someone was in love with her son, not the other way around. Meaning that Moira no longer had to worry about the girl.

When the maid arrived, announcing the entrance of a "Ms. Smoak," Moira was only slightly surprised to see the blonde again.

"If you're looking for Oliver, he's not here."

Felicity came in tepidly, a nervous grin on her face. "I know. I'm here to see you."

Now that was unexpected. Moira placed her book in her lap, readjusting her position. "Really? What about?"

"Tempest."

The word sent a nervous shiver down her spine. As the girl rambled about how she came to realize that Thea was Malcolm's daughter, a seed formed in her mind. If Moira was anything, she was manipulative. It was smart of Felicity to know not to trust her. And Moira was happy that she had done her research so well on the IT girl. Because now she knew exactly how to get her way.

Moira stood up, physically exerting her power and influence. "I can see why Walter and Oliver have such a high appraisal of your capabilities." She stated, circling her like a vulture. "So, what are you going to do with this information?" By the lack of an immediate answer, Moira knew that the assistant was deeply conflicted and unsure of the next step. "Felicity?"

"I don't know. Confronting you in your living room was as far as I got." She admitted with a shy smile. The fact that she could still smile in such a compromising situation told Moira how innocent and naïve she was to such subjects.

Moira attempted a move to the door, needing to draw out an answer.

"I thought you deserved...the chance to tell Oliver yourself. He should hear it from you."

The truth. What a silly response. The response of a girl who had no experience keeping secrets. The same response of the girl who Oliver had gotten pregnant. But Moira had dealt with her, and she would deal with Felicity.

"I'm not going to tell my son anything. And neither are you. If you won't keep my secret for Oliver's sake, you should keep it for your own."

As her face dropped at Moira's answer, she prepared for the kill. She knew that Oliver had not yet come to terms with his feelings for Felicity, which meant that Felicity still had hope.

"I see the way you look at him." She empathized. "You tell him this, it will rip his world apart. And a part of him will always blame you. Oh, he'll hate me for sure. But he will hate you too. We all have to keep secrets Ms. Smoak."

Felicity, uncertainty and worry clouding her eyes, left the house, having nothing more to say.

And as Moira stood in her living room, she was certain. Absolutely certain that Felicity's love for Oliver and her fear of rejection would be the thing that held her back from telling him the truth about Thea.

Moira couldn't have been more wrong.

It was because she cared so much for her son that Felicity told Oliver. Rather than protect herself from possible rejection, Felicity trusted him enough to speak the truth.

It was the trust between the pair that Moira had never seen coming.


End file.
